Denda Uzumaki
by BigEd158
Summary: A 15 year old name Denda is just about all that is left of the uzamaki clan, along with his brother Teso, who took the path a darkness. Now he must travel the world with is girlfriend Tinting, -here are their story's-


Star Deafens

**Denda**

Chapter1: The begging of the end

Denda: A 14 year old boy with the power of his clan in his cast, his cast was put on after a fight with his brother he was told the cast was to never come off, to make denda have a use for his right arm his mother put the power of there clan in the cast, he was never really loved by his family only by his girlfriend 'tinting'. And he is a student of Irmak. Denda has 3 goals in life, save his brother from darkness, win his families love, and marry tinting. AGE 14

Teso: Dendas twin brother who is loved by his family and was always stronger than Denda, he took the path darkness killed his friends and family and destroyed his clan's estate and left with the swords of Orin. AGE 14

Tinting: Tinting is Dendas girlfriend, she to was never loved by her family, she is mastered in the art of weapons, and she to is a student of Irmak. She only has 2 goals in life, help Denda with his 2 first goals, and marry Denda. AGE 14

Orin: not a lot in known about Orin, the only thing people know about him is that he used his twin blades the swords of life and death to stop the beast of Tiesoon from destroying the world. AGE??

Rin: Denda and Teso's mother, she was powerful sorcerer. She could band all the elements, some called her 'the avatar' she was the medic of the clan and she was marred to the chief of the clan. AGE 32

Drizz: Denda and Teso's father, Dizz is a mean man he looks down on every one mostly Denda, he is the chief of the clan; he never really shows his face in public, he is Teso's mentor. AGE 36

Irmak: Irmak is Dendas and tinting's mentor, he is a vary odd man, he teaches Denda how to open the power in his cast; he helps Tinting with her weapons. AGE 57

(Now to the story)

Denda and tinting were lying down on the grass looking at the clouds, "ha ha ha that one looks like pig." Denda said pouting at the cloud, Denda was a young 14 year he wore a green sweatshirt that was about 2 times bigger than him, baggy blue jeans, and Black and Wight shoes and his hear was spiky and blond. "To me it looks more like a chicken." Replied Tinting, Tinting was to a young 14 year old, she wore a pick zip-up tank-top, baggy Wight jeans, and blue sneakers with a red stripe down the side. They had been going out sans they were 5, they always staid by one others side.

As they lied there Teso walked up to them, "loser, father wants to see you." He said Denda. Tinting shot up "STOP CALLING DENDA A LOSER!!" She yelled furiously, Teso gave her a board look. He walked away "come on Tinting." Denda was already ahead of her she ran up to him, "I think Irmak said something about a new gate in my cast." Denda said happily, Tinting smiled "I hear Irmak is going to show both of us how to use a sword." she replied, "maybe we will get to have the swords of Orin." Of course he was joking; the swords of Orin were in Dendas dad's hands every one in the clan knew that his dad heated him. "I wish." She gave him the 'yeah-right' look; she gave him that look a lot because denda said stupid things a lot but that way she loved him. They walked around a few more blocks, the 2 walked into the biggest house in the whole town estate thing… Anyway Denda opened the door to his dads offish for Tinting; he almost jumped out of his cast to see Drizz and Irmak sword fighting. "He WILL not Larne the Rasengan of light!!" Drizz yelled, "It's in the Uzumaki blood line!!" Irmak replied; Drizz looked pissed, "If you Tech it to him… I'll kill you." His voice was very cold and evil; it was just as scary knowing that it was Teso was the one who said it. He walked over to Irmak and hit him in the gut; 'Uzumaki?' Denda thought, his brother and father had yet to even see him sanding there. "If you are going to show any one how to use that move… it will be

Teso." Finley they saw him and tinting there; "DENDA!!" Denda took no time on running, "GATE OF SPEED… OPEN!!" he twisted a part of his cast and it began to glow; he put Tinting on his back and began to run… forwards; he jumped out of the big window in the offish. Knowing that Denda could do just about do any thing with his cast… he grew wings out of his angel bone's and just flew off, "dame…" said Denda as he landed on top of a small bracken house A.K.A. his… he sighed sadly '948 time's he has tried to kill me' tinting gave him a hug. She gave him a hag because she knew why he was sad, "what…what did I do to make him hate me SO mach!!" he held his head, "Denda… he may hate you, but I love you…" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just as he pulled away there was explosion about 20 feet away; the 2 jumped from it. There were about 6 more; Denda looked over his shoulder and saw Teso holding 2 swords; he was also covered in blood. Denda jumped and want into his fighting stuns. A.N. he stands like the rule Irmak. Like on M.K. and if you don't know what M.K. wall… sorry. END OF A.N. "Denda Uzumaki… cast boy… Orin… lord of the tiled beast… brother…" he pointed one of the swords at 'cast boy' "what?" tinting asked; Teso looked mad "Orin is the lord of the tiled beast…" he replied, Teso ran at Denda getting ready to attack. He tried to stabbed the swords into is cast but it had no affect, "Teso, what are you doing? Who's Orin? What did you do to mom and dad?" Denda asked as he slid away from the attack. "I killed them; after you left I released that if father forced Irmak into teaching me the Rasengan of light… I would not have my powers of darkness, and I guess I should tall you who Orin is." Denda looked at his brother's eyes 'he's not in their any more.' He thought, "You both know of the tiled beasts, the 9 tiled kyuubi, and the 5 tiled Kroger." They nodded, "Wall… Orin was the one that cap them in line, but he lost control of one, and soon after that he lost control of the other 8. But after many years of fighting for info he fond out that the 100 tiled beast 'Tiesoon' took over there minds for his own gain, the fight lasted 5 days but Orin did kill him, but with Tiesoon's finally attack he sealed him self into an infant, he tried to pull Orin in with him, but Orin was able to shoot him self into the infants Twin brother." Teso smiled as he said all of that; Denda looked at his Brother. He knew who the infants were, "I think Ill just have some fun, and let you live." He walked away laughing, "WAIT, WERE WE THE TWIN'S!!" Denda yelled. His so called 'brother' turned around. "Yes… know if you don't mind…Orochimara and sasuka are waiting for me. Demon wings grow out of his back; he flew off, "this place s going to blow… we need to get out of here." Said Denda; Tinting nodded. He put her on his back and flew out away…far away; after 7 hours of flying they landed in a village called 'Konoha'

A.N. hoped you liked it, took for ever to make, and no my name is not Denda and I don't have a girlfriend named tinting. EVERY thing in this fanfic is made up… ok not the naruto things but oh wall!


End file.
